game_scriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja Gaiden
__TOC__ OPENING see a duel between two ninjas in red and white clothes. They jump on each other and deal a crushing blows. After landing, the ninja in red clothes falls to the ground. Ryu: With whom did Father have a dual and loose?.. For what reason did he fight and die? Even I don't know for sure. The day after he disappeared, in father's room I found a letter addressed to me. It said, “Ryu, I am on my way to life or death duel. "If it is destiny that I not return you are to take of a Dragon sword of the Hayabusa family "and go to America and see the archaeologist, Walter Smith. "Ryu, be always brave..." Ryu: " I will get my revenge!" ACT I (GAMEPLAY) Ryu: "Who are they... It seems to be following me..." "Who's there? "Just a girl. Get out of here!" see a gun in girl's hands. Girl: "I will, but first..." girl shoots at Ryu. ACT II appears to be imprisoned in a cell. Ryu: "Ow... Where... Where I am I?" ???: "I see the anesthetic is wearing off." Ryu: "Who are you?!" Girl: "Shhhh. Don't make so much noise... I've got a favor to ask of you." Girl: "Here. Thick face and escape." Ryu: "What is this... this statue?" Girl: "There is no time to explain. Hurry." Ryu: "Hey, wait. Who are you?" Ryu: "Didn't you try to kill me?" Girl: "Someone's coming. Be careful." (GAMEPLAY) Ryu: "What is this bizarre statue anyway? And who was that woman?" Ryu: As I grew more and more suspicious, I went off to look for that supposed acquaintance for my father's, Mr. Smith. ACT III Ryu: "You must be Walter Smith. The name's Ryu, Ryu Hayabusa." Walter Smith: "Who? That sword... Of course. You must be Ken Hayabusa's son." Ryu: "In his last letter, my father told me I should see you." Walter Smith: "Last letter? I see... It is already begun." Ryu: "..." Walter Smith: "Ken and I were on an expedition to some old Amazon ruins. "We found a strange statue and stone tablet. On the tablet, it said.." "Wait a minute. You mean to tell that statue..." "Yes, precisely. I thought it had been stolen. "That demon statue possesses enough evil power to destroy an entire nation. "The demon came to this earth and cause many deaths. "But then SHINOBI appeared to stop of the demon. "SHINOBI borrowed the strength of the dragon "and countered each of the demon's spells and thus was able to overcome it. "Yet, it was defeated, the demon was not dead. "So SHINOBI confined the evil power of the demon in two statues of "LIGHT" and "SHADOW". "... And the body of the demon was confined in the temple. "This one must be the "SHADOW" statue. Therefore..." a ninja in green clothes appears and stole the "SHADOW" statue. Ninja in Green Clothes: "And now I've got it. Bye, friend!" Ryu: "What the...?" Walter Smith: "After him, Ryu!" (GAMEPLAY) Ryu: After getting back the demon statue, I felt a strange premonition and hurried back. to Dr. Smith's house, Ryu finds him lying on the floor. Ryu: "Dr. Smith!!" Smith is dying. Walter Smith: "Ryu... the "LIGHT" demon statue... was taken..." Ryu: "The "LIGHT" statue?" Walter Smith: "Yes, your father and I... we each kept one of the statues... Just in case. "So that the two statues would never become one. "The demon's been asleep for 700 years... and now it's starting to wake up "...whatever we do... we've got to stop it. "Got to get it back... there's no choice... you've got to become the Ninja Dragon..." Ryu: "Dr. Smith! Dr. Smith!" Ryu: "..." armed men in black suits appear behind Ryu. Man: Come with us. ACT IV Man: "Welcome, Ryu Hayabusa. Sorry if I startled you. "We are from the CIA Special Auxiliary unit. My name's Foster." Ryu: "..." Foster: "Getting right to the point..." Ryu: "Wait. I want to know why you killed Smith?" Foster: "We didn't kill him. But we'll fill you in on what we know." "In the upper reaches of the Amazon, some ancient ruins were discovered. “It seems the temple was built more than 2000 years ago. “The discoverer was Dr. Smith who studied the ruins for some time. “But one day he suddenly sealed off the ruins. "And ever since then no one has gone close. "Later, however, a man moved in and took over the ruins. His name is Guardia de mieux. "He calls himself the Jaquio. "According to our records, it seems that "the temple is not were gods are worshipped but was built to imprison the body of the demon. "Therefore, evil spirits are supposed to be held in the statue you have. "Dr. Smith probably already knew that. "He was probably killed by someone working for Jaquio." Ryu: "..." Foster: "When a black moon shines, Light and Dark break apart, the King of Darkness howls" "These were the last words written on the stone tablet. "If someone brings the demon back to life, he will gain incredible power... "enough to control of the entire world." Ryu: "So you know about that?" Foster: "The woman who shot you in the bar was one of our agents." "They are after you. "Use this and go to their headquarters. Get the demon statue back from them. "Of course, you will be paid for the work." Ryu: "If I say no?" Foster: "You know the answer for that." the next scene Ryu already flies by plane to the jungle. When he reaches the place he jumps with the parachute. (GAMEPLAY) on top of the rock, Ryu looks with his steel gaze at the temple of his enemy. (GAMEPLAY) Jaquio: "You have come a long way to bring me the demon statue. Now give it to me." Ryu: "No!" Ryu: "Do you know what you're saying." Jaquio: "What?!" Girl: "Ryu!" Ryu: "You... you coward." Girl: “No, don't give it to him.” Jaquio: “Now, put down the demon statue on the floor and back up. “Nice work. I guess this is goodbye. “Have a nice day. floor opens and Ryu falls into the caves. Girl: “Ah…” Jaquio: "Take the girl away. She is going to be a sacrifice. "Ha, ha, ha... it's mine. "Tonight is the night of rebirth which comes only once every 700 years. “This world will soon be mine. Ha, ha, ha... “Ha, ha, ha, ha…” ACT V (GAMEPLAY) ???: “I am Maith. You will never get pass me.” Ryu: “Then I must defeat you!” Maith: “You are as bold as your father. But he is a much better swordsman.” Ryu: “You know my father?” Maith: “Come and fight, young Hayabusa!” (GAMEPLAY) Ryu: “You killed my father.” Maith: "Killed? It is true that we fought. But your father is alive." Ryu: "Lair!" Maith: "No, it is not a lie. If you proceed further, you will see him." "But it will be the last thing you see." Ryu: "..." ACT VI (GAMEPLAY) ???: "Ryu, you deserve praise for making it this far." Ryu: "Where are you, show yourself!" "...but even you cannot defeat "the masked devil" Ryu: "No one can beat me." ???: "Even... your father?" Ryu: "What?!" ???: "Your father was not killed, he has been turned into "the masked devil." Ryu: "No!" ???: "It will be entertaining to watch father and son fight to the death." Ryu: "Wake up, Father!" ???: "No use. He thinks only of killing you.” Ryu: “So this is my destiny. Maith was telling the truth. What shall I do? “I’ve got to think clearly. Father’s eyes… they show he is controlled like a puppet. If I break the control… “But What is controlling him? That’s it!” (GAMEPLAY) Ryu: “Father!” Ken: “...Where am I…? Ryu… Are you Ryu?” Ryu: “Yes, Father.” ???: “Argh! He’s awake.” Ryu: “The Jaquio!” Jaquio: “You both will die!” shoots an energy ball at Ryu, Ken: “Watch out!” shields Ryu and takes the hit. Ken: “Ugh…!” Ryu: “Father...” Ken: “Ryu… you’ve got to… get them for me.” Ryu: “Father!” Ryu: “Your day has come, Jaquio!” (GAMEPLAY) Girl: “Ryu! Thank God your safe!” Ryu: “Let’s go, father. Let’s get out of this temple.” Ken: “Ryu, wait. Before we do, the demon statues… we’ve got to throw them from the temple “While we've still got time. Before the “black moon” shines.” Girl: “Ryu, what’s that?” Ryu: “Is it a lunar eclipse?! That must be it. That’s what the “black moon” meant… “Oh, no! The demon statues…” demon statues transforms into giant monster. (GAMEPLAY) Ryu: “Wake up father, wake up.” Ken: “Ryu… I haven't got much longer… This temple is about to break apart. “Take that woman and escape.” Ryu: “What are you saying, father. I can’t just leave you!” Ken: “Ryu, you are a man now. My destiny is tied to the demon statue. “Ryu, good luck...” Ryu: “Father, father...!” “Father!!!” father is dead. The temple is falling apart. Girl: “Ryu...” is calling the girl on the radio. Girl: “This is Sea Swallow...” Foster: “This is Foster. We detected the explosion from the satellite. Job well done. You are to kill Ryu Hayabusa.” Girl: “What? Kill Ryu?” Foster: “That’s right. Then you are to steal the demon statues.“ Ryu: “So this was your plan all along… I’ll get you for this, Foster!” Foster: “Ryu, you...” Ryu: “I get two kinds of payment. The first I have already received. “The second… is you, Foster!” Foster: “Ryu… wait...” Girl: “Ryu, what is the payment you have already received?” Ryu: “She’s right in front of me.” kiss. Ryu: “I don’t even know your name.” Girl: “Irene. Irene Lew.” Ryu: “Well, Irene. Look, the sun is rising. Everything is so bright now, “the darkness is finally over.” hug against the backdrop of the rising sun. THE END Category:Old School Category:Action Category:Ninjas Category:Full Scripts Category:1988